


Capture You in my Eclipse

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Where two photographers of different profession meet each other on a certain street in Los Angeles





	Capture You in my Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Both LipSoul were holding up their cameras so I thought it’s a good idea to write about that :D
> 
> I know JinSoul's hair is black now, but my draft of this story came out back in August when her hair was still blond during their LA trip to K-CON. Please excuse the factual inaccuracies. 
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

A certain model was taking a break from her most recent photoshoot. She wandered along the streets with her polaroid, snapping away pictures of the plants and flowers beside the shops under the backdrop of the late sunset. The blond figure walked down multiple streets, busy snapping away while keeping up with her own pace. Perhaps she was too concentrated entertaining herself that she failed to notice another woman holding a camera in the direction pointing towards herself while she stays oblivious from her surroundings. 

\---

“Where can I find a good model in such a big area here? This place is a tourist site, so taking photos of foreigners are out. Why did my boss pass me such a difficult task to handle?” A woman in a red dress grumbled as she strolled down the streets with a Canon camera in her hand. 

She had been walking for the entire afternoon, trying to nail down a suitable person to be recruited into their modeling projects, but none of the people has yet caught the woman’s eyes. Being the best photographer in her company, she was thus tasked with this mission to help boost the company’s reputation among other big companies. 

She was just about to give up when she turned to the small avenue on her left. Maybe the person’s appearance was distinct from the rest, but her blond hair certainly gave a strong impression on the model photographer. Curious, she walked towards the said figure stealthily, in hopes of not getting caught by the other woman who was crouching down just across the streets. 

Minutes passed by and the blond figure stayed in her original position. Not wanting to miss such a great opportunity, the photographer walked towards the potential model. 

“Hey, you look beautiful. Are you interested in modeling with us?” A brunette lady initiated the conversation while observing the facial features of the blond in front of her. With her sharp chin, as well as the glittering eyes, the photographer was sure this lady had the potential to be one of their models. 

“Hmm. But I’m already a model.” The blond answered with an affirmative tone. 

“Oh…” It was all that came out of the brunette’s mouth. She quickly apologized to the lady and walked away. She hasn’t had 10 steps when she was blocked by the model.

“I hadn’t finished my sentences yet. I’m actually a freelance model. So.. I suppose I can work with your company?” The blond woman showed her infamous gummy smile to the woman, whose heart was suddenly held free from stress from having to go through all the troubles to find another model on the streets. 

“That’s awesome! Then when can you start working with us?” The woman in red quickly took out her notebook and was ready to pen down all the important details regarding the blond lady. 

For the scene after that, the two women decided to go to a cafe nearby to settle their business, while exchanging numbers along the way. 

“Do you want anything else, I could order some beverages for us. How about coke?” The model smiled at the photographer whose heart was about to jump right out of her chest due to the surprisingly warm treatment given by the stranger. 

“That’d be great, here’s some change.” The photographer fumbled with her wallet but the model rejected her kind offer, stating that this can be her treat. As the model walked away from their seats, the photographer started blushing while watching the shadow leave progressively from a distance away. 

“Damn, she’s the nicest model I’ve ever encountered. Others who worked with us would either be snobby or ignorant. She sure is different from the rest.” The photographer then thought back to the appearance of the model and started to plan out her outfits and concept for their upcoming projects. As she drowned herself in those ideas, a call to her name instantly brought her back into reality where she found herself staring at a white cotton shirt, coupled with a fragrance that only the woman could own. 

“You okay there? What are you thinking about?” The soothing voice of the lady brought her into a garden of roses. 

“Ah, I’m just excited that we finally had a potential model with us. It’s been quite a while since someone like that decided to work with us.” The photographer stuttered between words, not willing to expose her gay self in front of this attractive lady sitting just across her. 

“Is that so?” 

“Why would I lie about that?” The woman laughed nervously. 

She then found herself trapped in those alluring pair of eyes staring deep into her soul. As if it was sucking her in like an eclipse… 

“Beautiful..” The brunette muttered under her breath. 

“I know, I get praised by that a lot. You’re not the first to say that.” The blond lady smirked with a mischievous flavor to it. 

“Then you must have felt flattered for your looks. It’s a shame you don’t represent any big companies though. You certainly have the qualities to become one of them.” The woman fiddled with the straw in her drink. 

“Actually, you are right. I have been requested to represent some of the bigger fashion chains but I turned them down. Some, I don’t like their concepts and others, well.. Their work ethic isn’t my cup of tea.” The lady slurped a mouthful of coffee down her throat. Her every act catches the attention of the photographer for every second. And the action of the photographer seemed to have a similar effect on the model. Both women were engrossed in their thoughts simultaneously when one of the cafe staff tapped the table subtly to grab their attention.

“Sorry, we’re about to close soon. Please leave shortly, thank you.” A young male’s voice entered the minds of both women subconsciously. 

Picking up her belongings, the model then bid farewell to the photographer, not before she planted a kiss on her cheeks as thanks for the offer once again. 

“What the…” The brunette held her hand over her right cheek as every step of the model moves on an inch further from the other. 

\---

It was the fated Saturday and the first meeting of the model and the company’s staff. She cautiously made her way down to the main office and was pleasantly greeted by none other than the photographer herself. 

“Morning, did you have a good rest yesterday?” The shorter woman bowed to the model as soon as she saw the other lady.

“No need to be so formal, I’m here for work. Besides, I should be thankful to you for the offer.” The blond model smiled softly at the photographer. It made her instantly think of the cheek kiss that she got last week at the cafe downtown. Blushing suddenly made it’s move on the woman while the model can only laugh. 

“You still hadn’t gotten over it huh?” 

“Well, we need to hurry if not our schedule is gonna be delayed.” The woman then quickened her pace and showed the lady to the designated place. 

“Sure.”

\---

Following the next few weeks, the two women hung out in various areas while learning about each other more. Soon, it wasn’t just the normal bread and butter issues that they were discussing, but more of personal issues. It soon dawned on both of them that they shared an unspeakable bond only both knew. 

“So… How do you feel about us..” The photographer held her camera down, a scene that hardly occurred since the two met. 

“...”

“Sorry, that wasn’t it.” She apologized quietly and continued minding her own business while fidgeting in her own seat. 

“What are you sorry about?” The slender fingers of the lady caressed the round face of the brunette softly and ended the touch with a poke on her nose. She then went on closer to the other woman and whispered next to her ears..

“Don’t you know the meaning of ‘Carpe Diem’?” The model prodded on before getting caught off by the sudden flash by her eyes. 

“When have I ever hesitated? I had already captured you in my eclipse from the moment I saw you.” The photographer smiled before pulling the model close to her and locking their lips together for the long night ahead of them.


End file.
